wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Viola Havencloud
"If you could only see things my way." 'Early life' 'Before & After First War:' Viola was conceived when the Viscount Romeo Havencloud, a natural womanizer, found his way into the bed of a young woman. Being the womanizer that he was, he left soon after in a state of panic due to what he had done. The woman, completely lost on what to do, fled south for her daughter to be born. She fled south to Stormwind, in the hope of starting a new life. The woman gave her daughter up to a Stormwind orphanage, where she was adopted a year or so after by a Stormwind Noble looking for a successor after his wife had left him - Ordel dé Feúxxe. He wanted a good look at all the Children, not just those in the richer Orphanages - because Ordel believed money doesn't make the man, he often did whatever he could to help the Poor. Her only attribute was seemingly to play stringed instruments, to which she liked doing as a child. Ordel had heard words of a green skinned horde of monsters descending upon the City, and so he fled with his new Daughter - going to live in the Countryside, secluded, where he could teach her the mysterious arts of Hypnotism that he himself practised without threat or worry. 'Second War' As the Horde enroached further into the countryside and tightened their grip, the duo were forced to flee further North to the safety of Lordaeron and Gilneas; quickly escaping the latter as Genn separated himself from the Alliance. He began to use his daughter to help him con those he deemed as greedy and selfish out of money. Continuing to learn Hypnotism, Viola would follow and help him in these acts (Being only young and loving all the tricks) Ordel started to teach her the tricks of the trade; learning her how to be a Hypnotist just like her foster-father and learning how to trick crowds into falsehoods. They started travelling between Human cities and villages, being somewhat of a double-team in ill-ly gaining goods.. despite her rather young age - she mostly acted as a distraction. 'Hillsbrad' Viola, at the age of 9, visited Hillsbrad after her father had to deal with some business with the Stonemason's Guild - them having been connected in the past. She displayed a much different personality, hating the rich and being rather uncontrollable. Her accent failed miserably, too. She met Romeo Havencloud, understanding there is some sort of secret being kept from her. Kidnapped by the local Bandits, she got rather beaten and bruised along with Tanis. This is also where she learnt her 'signature' spell; Arcane Chains, from a cool old wizard named Charlie da Mage. After being rescued by militia, she was slowly healed. The kick to her skull seemed to damage something inside, and she acted a little differently from then on. 'Third War' During their travels, their stagecoach was attacked by a ravenous Worgen. She fainted during the conflict but was told that her Papa repelled it using his trusty pistol. Ordel would then use the vast majority of his remaining wealth to pay the Stonemason's Guild for rebuilding Stormwind; not having known that Onyxia / Lady Prestor would refuse to pay and banish them. For what she saw as a defiance, Prestor sent a team of Assassins to kill Ordel at their house in Elwynn. Viola managed to escape through her father's sacrifice, living for a few months on the road of Goldshire - meeting the Darkmoon Faire in the process and gaining new inspiration for Hypnotism. Her mother, Adéle, found her one day and took her back to her estate. She claimed that Ordel was the only thing keeping the pair from meeting, she seemed to detest him for one reason or another, yet taught Viola how to be more subtle and polite.. along with Enchanting. Adéle was an expert at Enchanting and, it seemed her daughter would one day be, as well. Viola herself much preferred Engineering, but wasn't as good at it. 'The story begins...' 'Stormwind' Returning to her 'hometown' of Stormwind, she set to work... befriending a black cat that she most creatively named Onyx yet still using her foster-father's methods to stay atop the seemingly endless sea of beggars. Now, she is a seasoned Hypnotist and Con-artist... friend to the poor and enemy to the greedy. She met a Human with white hair called Jemaine, whom she grew rather fond of over time, along with a dancer named Candy Wood. From the first few days in Stormwind, she was attemptedly mugged at gunpoint, however she was saved by Jemaine and Candy. She hypnotised the mugger into giving her half of his wealth, along with giving the remainder of it to the needy. Also spying on a Half-Elf named Tanis, they talked for a while but was of no interest and so went seperate ways. She eventually tried to rob Gabriel, knowing the name Gabriel Renn as a criminal's name, she succeeded with stealing half of his wealth and escaping his wrath as he broke free of her Hypnosis, only for him to find her later in Stormwind and proceed to almost crush her throat with his gauntlets, taking back double of what she stole. Viola met Talis, and they exchanged views on the Corruption in Stormwind, along with him telling her the reason he's branded a criminal. Stating she had heard a lot of good things about him, she decided to help him escape. She went to Booty Bay in order to fix her broken Pendulem, and met up with Talis along with a strange Forsaken. Being the first Undead she has ever seen, she made him sign her autograph book; he signed it R. This Forsaken kept pestering her for a glass of wine, so instead she hypnotised him to give her the bottle. Her and Talis both took a toast to good luck, before being knocked out by the wine's contents. Waking up in a bed feeling strange and with a R printed on her tummy, she was told by the Elf that apparently carried her back about what this Forsaken had done. She could only remember a black shade, although the R was the same as the autograph done by the Forsaken earlier... So she knows what he looks like. On her way to Dustwallow Marsh with Jemaine, they were ambushed by a Troll. The Troll Warrior had a natural resistance to her hypnotism and could smell out her illusions, so she was naturally defeated. Jemaine went psycho yet still failed, she was nearly hauled off by the Troll if it wasn't for timely interference from a Guard. 'Dalaran / Nexus War' Her and Jemaine ventured into a portal found in Theramore, arriving in Dalaran. She was incredibly excited and happy to be in possibly the most famous city in the world, until the next day she was told she couldn't leave and had to fight Dragons. Obviously being scared of the beasts she had read so much about, she spent most of the encounters hiding behind rubble... however she struck a (to her) vital blow on one of the Dragons, shooing a Flare into the eyes of Cyanigosa, allowing her to be taken down with greater ease. After the battle, she has realised that even these mighty wyrms; being described in her books as the greatest of creations could be felled, and has gained more confident and distrustful of what she reads. For finding Archmage Koreln's book, he gifted her with a tome on Advanced Hypnotism, which studied thoroughly. Continuing with the apparent series of unfortunate events since leaving Stormwind, her and a group came across a few Ethereals. She hid behind a tree in order to not be involved, yet was teleported into some kind of electrocutor as a hostage. Being Division Six, they charged at the Ethereals and she got electropowned, and then they proceeded to jump into the electrisity themselves... Yeah... After having her skin charred, her brain damaged and organs messed up, she was seen to by a team of healers; the physical damage being mostly healed. However, her mind had been damaged and she couldn't concentrate on anything - not even being able to drink a glass of water without spilling it over herself (much to horde amusement), she couldn't form sentences properly or even focus on people's appearence.. Romeo once again tried to have his way with Viola and Candy, yet the situation was turned on it's head when Candy stunned him, before he was knocked out by Viola's Hypnotism. She tied him up and then began a very complicated Hypnotism technique. Although after a while, nearing the end of the day she decided to free Romeo, not being able to stay angry at one person for so long. He responded to this by cutting her throat, a nearby Draenei Paladin quickly healed it, yet she was carried off to an inn by Jemaine. As she was apparently dying, she told Jemaine she had simply had enough of everything. She revealed a Scroll previously prepared, most likely knowing Romeo would try to kill her, and opened it's power, summoning a perfect replica of herself... yet dead. She dyed her hair blonde and took on a new name for the time being, atleast until Malygos had been defeated, Isola Imogene. However, Log'toir start to let it accidentally slip out... and so she had no choice other than to hypnotise him into forgetting that she was Viola. She eventually told Jale, after Jale kept opening up to her ( Viola felt rather awkward ), and then started to work on Romeo. Disguising herself as a Forsaken, she started to try and gain his trust and once again made an agreement with him... however this was interrupted when Jale and a Gnome arrested Romeo under rather bad evidence. She protested to the arrest, wanting herself to take down Romeo for revenge, yet he was eventually taken in. She helped during the Nexus, striking a good blow against Incendius and being almost drowned by the Water Fury, eventually apparently slaying Malygos with the others. She earned Alexstrasza's Signature after this, happily. 'Stormwind / Wintergarde Keep' She met Calia Menethil in the Stormwind Keep, and was rather confused by the Princess' un-Princesslike attitude. Apparently the books she had read for so long were not as accurate as first believed. Kelian also attempted to assassinated Jale Auris, but was quickly stopped and 'persuaded' into submission. Eventually going to Dragonblight to support the offensive once again, she started to change and talk to this Calia more and more. A Dark Voice continued to whisper to her, driving her insane for a short period of time, to which she attacked many people and burnt off Kelian's face with a molotov. Following this event, to which it was actually revealed that Malorna was behind the whispers, she went into a deep sleep for a few days; being kept alive by the Princess she tried to kill. Viola finally came to the conclusion that she was not ready for romance, as she couldn't bear to watch people get hurt for her, and tried to tell Jemaine this by describing herself as undeserving and evil, he would not accept this - she hypnotised him into forgetting all about her. Following this she swore to help Calia restore Lordaeron, or whatever her goals were, revealing her 'powers' to the Princess, and soon met Tanis Greenbranch once again. They formed somewhat of a sibling-esque relationship. During her Coma, she developed a way to mimic the Voice and 'control' people through mind control, whispering into their heads commands, coupled with mental torture and the word 'SUBMIT'. Her first test of this was to make Tanis kiss a male guard, much to her amusement. The young Hypnotist found a great love for driving things, practicing this in the Carrion Fields with Siege Engines. As Tanis and Calia, in her eyes, started to fall in love, Tanis joined the Scarlet Crusade to possibly be with her more and she started to despair. Viola revealed that she has always been lonely, and hates it. No resolve has been found to this, however, as when a rather incompetent lesbian Scarlet started to try and befriend her with inappropriate gestures and physical contact, after a while she simply broke and mentally tortured the poor girl to leave her alone, getting rather beat up in the process. Deciding that being alone was some form of punishment for controlling people, she left it at that and went off to think, plan, scheme or whatever other words can describe it whilst the rest dealt with Naxxramas. 'The God of Death' 'Storm Peaks and Yogg-Saron.' She was constantly being talked to by a new Voice. It sounded the same as the last one, yet.. something felt different about it. It's commands were different, it's personality was seemingly non-existant. It ordered Viola and a group of others to go North, to the Storm Peaks, and so they obeyed. They ventured up the snowy mountains that seemed to stretch into forever, coming into contact with Harpies, Val'kyr, Iron Dwarves, Sons of Hodir and even a Titanic Watcher named Creteus. Eventually reaching some form of cave, they snuck inside for shelter and found some form of runic circle around a pool. In the middle of this pool was a light green ore, literally oozing. Like a moth attracted to light, she slowly approached and touched it; after which the God of Death claimed she was now bound to him, by merging with his blood she was subject to his will. Together, they would save the universe from decimation. Not being able to ignore such a delightful offer, and the general sense of this Voice, she began to follow his shady commands to release the 'benign deity' from his imprisonment by Iron Dwarves; the enemies of the Horde and Alliance. It told her she, as his 'Herald', had to gather the 'Chosen'; marked by his speech and guidance. At the stead of the Alliance and Horde armies, they would free him. They met the Sons of Hodir, speaking with their peaceful King, who gave them entry for a price: the Titan Mechanism granted to them by Creteus. Their journey continued, eventually being captured by the Iron Dwarves and forced to work in a mining cave, her illusion finally dispersed and the Noble was left vulnerable. Suddenly, however, the Dwarves lowered their weapons and saluted her.. before walking off. Finally, they entered an Earthen Camp; meeting Karir and Glalin. Continuing to the outskirts of Ulduar, the Voice informed her that they were not strong enough yet, her using illusions and confusion to the best of her ability to force her allies to retreat. They would return.. eventually... 'Wrathgate.' Having been following the Alliance Military, she wished to help them as much as possible, she somehow found herself in the Assault on Wrathgate. After the short battle and confrontation with Arthas, Putress and his insurgents attacked with the Forsaken Blight. Viola did not manage to escape in time, suffering intensive acidic skin burns. Her skin was literally red, burnt and mutilated. Alexstrasza saved her from death and gave her mild healing, coupled with healing from practically ever healer in Fordragon Hold, she managed to survive. Godmod is appearing atleast once a day to help with her recovery, but will she be the same? Who knows. One thing we do know, however, is that the top half of her armor has been destroyed by the acidic blight. Obviously, she is not going to walk around topless, and so has decided to invest in a new set of armor. Whilst this is being made, she has decided that - when she has recovered - she will start to train to try and wear plate to use one of the many high-quality Knight armor available. Obviously, the plate will be enchanted by Viola to weigh less and she is beginning to tinker with an ordinary sword using Engineering to try and improve it. This is the third time ruin has fallen on Viola due to a Forsaken and she has garnered a great hatred from them, most likely built up from the previous times. 'Alliance vs Horde' She tends to stay out of the Alliance vs Horde conflict, not wanting to see so much death spilled pointlessly. However, in a battle against the Forsaken she will gladly help to bring the mutts to justice. Another has befallen Viola's Hypnotism; Commander Cody. After apparently allying a Forsaken/Demon and allowing it to supply the Alliance with medical supplies, she Hypnotised him into agreeing with her commands that include 'Please, Cody'. She feels guilty for this, though, due to it being selfish to do such a thing for her own needs. She seems to be slowly breaking down, her sanity beginning to weaken... occasionally dissapearing from sight into secluded locations to 'think'; where she would talk to herself and seemingly discuss her moral issues about Hypnotism with herself. She is also concious of this, and hopes it will not progress into anything more. Her personality seems to be splintering. Viola met Demetri, eventually hypnotising him accidentally into becoming a slave. She literally broke down after realising this, which allowed him to escape and take his revenge. His words seemed to affect her more than his attacks, however, picking apart her morals. She broke down after this, too.. yet has found a resolution to avoid her own unbareable guilt by planning to swear allegience to a now-changed group which shares the same goals as her; equality in Stormwind. The Defias Brotherhood. But first.. she had to help whom she is bound to, perhaps not needing to go so far as previously thought. Viola's also having moodswings, drastically changing from happy, guilty and joking to angry, sarcastic and scheming - some could describe it as actually 'evil', yet she would never go so far. 'Voldrune / First kill.' After previously viewing what had happened to those who are captured by the Vrykul, she was rather edgy about fighting them.. but these nerves soon dissapeared when she got into a Siege Tank, helping Fargus hold back the hordes of angry beasts and supporting comrades. The battle went disastrously, though, as they were surrounded by Vrykul; Cody being punctured like a pincusion by Thane Eriksson. Viola received a smack to the head, mirroring what had happened 9 years ago, and began to become slightly delirious. Tanis and Sergei were captured by the Vrykul as the rest retreated yet she wouldn't let something as horrific as Vrykul torture happen to her best and only friend; quickly formulating a plan on how to rescue them through what she had seen in the Storm Peaks. With a Val'kyr illusion, a well-placed guess and the right words, she convinced a Vrykul to carry them outside of the city limits (narrowly avoiding her death by Flamebringer). They seemed already injured and, after seeing what the beasts had done to Sybil and Garrow, her delirious thinking lead to her tricking the Vrykul before turning and shooting him in the head. It managed to bite her shin through the illusion before dying, though, yet she had just killed something. Angrily staring at the pair and bleeding, she collapsed from both physical and psychological issues. At the time, she justified it as 'something that had to be done for the greater good'. I mean, 'those beasts were savages! Did you see what they did to the others..'. But, after regaining her sense, she isn't so sure she did the right thing. 'The Boat / Memory loss' The Fifth Brigade went on a boat, having been allowed to use their dock by the Gambeson Brotherhood. On the boat, she simply lounged around on a comfy chair like a lazy cat, having nothing else to do. However, on the second day of the boat-trip, things went a little wild.. she tied Sybil to a crate and then drew a moustache and beard on the poor woman, she dyed Tanis' hair ginger and then was eventually thrown off the boat by Bradley after he was, presumably, drunk. Tanis also dived in to help, yet knocked into the black-haired girl holding onto the side of the boat, causing them both to plummet into the sea. They were washed up on the shores of eastern Grizzly Hills, as a Forsaken found them both and woke up Tanis. Marleen Goldenbrew was treated as hostile by Viola, Viola attacking and eventually being beaten. She had her head smashed against rocks, punched in the face by Marleen's metal arm and then curb-stomped by Tanis for good measure. Upon waking in the village of Portland, she remembered nothing. During the three days of her lost memory, her personality changed drastically - not being influenced by the events that had befallen her. Eventually, a crazy gnome doctor named Doctor Luminous helped her, testing out a strange technique. He performed surgery on the girl, restoring her memory yet leaving her once again unconcious. He left a note and then dissapeared off into the wilderness. 'Truth' After recovering from the surgery and gathering her thoughts back together, she sought out Glalin in Dalaran. Instead, she found Jale, who provided her with the invitation she needed - into the Coalition (An expedition into the Storm Peaks). During this time in Dalaran, she also met Romeo again.. and pressed him to reveal some rather disturbing information. More stuff happened, and she met up with Talis and Glalin after being attacked by an Undead - Briar. They had discovered Dawn of Ruin had returned, and so went to Blackrock to kill them.. Viola accompanied to provide them with disguises. 'Dawn of Ruin' Glalin and Seraphis dissapeared further into the mountain, as Talis and Viola were quickly defeated by the Dawn of Ruin. They were captured but, after a short talk with Seraphis, released. Viola decided to stay there and wait for Glalin; having no reason to go back to Northrend without him. While waiting, she became rather interested in Seraphis and his goals, beginning to ask him of them. She deduced that Briar was infact Candy Wood and restored her memory, talking to her about why she wanted to stay with Dawn of Ruin instead of returning to her family. Glalin eventually did come back.. and after a heated argument about what her allegiances were, he left her there - stating he'd return in a week and see what she thought about them after prolonged exposure. She had argued that they were right in trying to overthrow Varian; that he was a pathetic King - always forsaking his people for the sake of his own warmongering. Glalin's 'punishment' hasn't seemed to bother her, though, as she continues to observe the Dawn of Ruin and their actions.. all the while awaiting the trip into Ulduar. Briar / Candy, for no reason whatsoever, decided to torture Erinas and Viola within her book. Upon being released, both raged and attempted to kill her.. this ended with Erinas' defeat and Viola's legs being ripped and torn by Yisrael. The one to save her from certain death through blood-loss was Seraphis, who used his exotic manipulation of blood to heal the wound, yet leave it scarred. After recovering, she used the portal to get to Dalaran and left behind a letter. 'Storm Peaks, part two.' Viola went with The Coalition to Storm Peaks. They trekked up through the mountains after a Zeppelin crash, making camp with a group of Taunka besieged by the local creatures. After encountering a Fire Revenant and him granting them entry, they met with the large Fjorn - who allowed them to use his Anvil after a demonstration of fancy armour. Then, after meeting Teron Gorefiend and fighting both him and Uther the Painbringer - Uther was apparently vanished, Viola aiding the attacks by copying Marina's Hydromancy. Teron spoke of himself commanding 'Voices', before fleeing once again. They then went through a rift and spoke with Thorim, who revealed some rather odd news. He said that Viola was the 'key' to releasing Yogg-Saron, and that he would awaken upon contact with her. He also stated, and proved, that she was temporarily immortal - killable only by the five Titanic Watchers. He spoke of how they needed to take her to Ulduar, release the ancient evil and then re-bind it with help from the Watchers.. but first, they needed proper armies. The Horde and Alliance were gnats, he said, and so he sent them to ally the Frostborn. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6867952/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6868626/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6869267/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6870255/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6876746/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6878122/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6878803/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6880004/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6881454/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6882699/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6883365/1/ After a lot of stuff, they went to the Halls of Stone and secured it - Brann Bronzebeard regaining Muradin's memory (Muradin formerly being known as Yorg Stormheart) 'The Runic Accord' After hearing of a cult called The Runic Accord, that had apparently captured some Kirin Tor Magi to use as hostages, Viola decided to help unmask and eliminate them. Kelian had already been captured and imprisoned in the Violet Hold, and so she set to work questioning him. In a brief session of interrogation, she discovered he was unable to recall anything about the Accord; and determined his memory compromised by one of the Magi within. Following this, the others gave up - having nothing else to track them with other than surrendering Kelian back to them in return for the Magi. Following this, she explained her new plan to Tiran - disguising herself as Kelian and infiltrating the Accord to discover their location. This was successful, and Lysandria Laerune was unmasked as a prominent member within the cult. She managed to escape the initial confrontation, where the disguised Viola held off suspicion long enough for Talaredon and Tiran to reach the camp and destroy it. Then came the second time. They had no leads whatsoever, and the Accord still held members of the Kirin Tor hostage. Viola then took matters into her own hand, secretly breaking Kelian out from the Violet Hold and taking him to a hidden location within Dalaran. She then restored his memory through Hypnotism, got the information she needed from him, and then rewrote his brain to respond to a subliminal message. From his information, she discovered a few of the Accord's members; writing a list within a letter and sending it to Tiran; along with her new plan. A false betrayal. Her and Kelian managed to 'escape' Dalaran into the Crystalsong Forest, where Lysandria found them both. Having no idea that Viola was the disguised Kelian from the previous encounter, she welcomed Viola into the Accord... albeit with suspicion. She had to sign an enchanted scroll, doing so with two fake names which fooled Lysandria. However, the Ley Walker eventually discovered Viola was the disguised Kelian by the fact that she was both an illusionist and used a revolver - the same revolver the disguised Kelian had used. She didn't discover in time, though, as Viola had faked a fall around the back of the camp and, whilst lying in the grass she wrote yet another letter to Tiran on a notebook - consisting of every member within the Accord, along with a location. A timely distraction by Nathalion hunting Glares allowed her to summon the Flying Carpet, crafted by herself and Tanis a few months back, and place the notebook on the carpet - where it flew to him in Dalaran. Lysandria then found her in the grass, long after, as Viola 'woke up from the fall, slightly confused'. The Ley Walker captured her and then began a failed interrogation; Viola refusing to reveal anything. Just as she was about to be freed, a squad of Battle-Magi arrived with Tiran to destroy the Accord. A few escaped, including Lysandria as she attempted to transport Viola with her - yet failed due to intervention from the Kirin Tor. They were chased out of Crystalsong, never to be seen again. 'Coldarra' Viola was requisitioned along with Riordian, by Tiran, to Coldarra - so that Tiran could learn more about the Ley Lines. After Tiran's departure, Viola talked with Riordian and learned about his motives - that they weren't sinister and were actually beneficial. She thought they were cold and slightly flawed, though, yet he told her of the threat in Ahn'Qiraj. 'Stormwind & Deadwind Pass' She went back to Stormwind for a while, helping the Guard with a few things and observing just how much of a shithole it had become. Viola helped quell a prison riot, that had been instigated by a Qiraji, after being attacked by Vendesa. She informed Riordian of the Qiraji, and he came to investigate the remains; coming to the conclusion that he needs help with whatever lies within Ahn'Qiraj. It was cut short, though, as they were attacked by Guards due to them spotting Riordian's tail. He spirited them away to Deadwind Pass, and explained more about Ahn'Qiraj, telling Viola to inform the Coalition. Vendesa once again attacked her, this time afflicting her with a curse of dread. Not being able to do much, she was forced to hang around Deadwind for Riordian to fix it, after Tiran tried and failed. Riordian eventually dispelled the curse, and then told her about the Sserathi. He told her about motives, methods, his thoughts of Stormwind, and other such things. After he forced her to complete a trial, with imprisonment as a penalty if it was failed, he invited her to join this group, which she hesitantly accepted. He gave her a tablet as a means of teleportation to Deadwind, and then sent her back to Dalaran. 'Halls of Lightning' She went to the Halls of Lightning, helping against the enemies there. They eventually got to Loken, who informed her that she had already caused the end of the world. Loken controlled her like a puppet, forcing her to spill a disgusting blend of saronite blood out onto a console via her wrists, and then informed her that she had released Yogg-Saron. All of the intruders were transported onto a panel around her, as she was released - wounded and exhausted. One re-envigorated her, allowing her to join the fight against Loken. However, a tentacle emerged and informed Loken that he had not released Yogg-Saron, but had corrupted the other Watchers. He said how Loken was a fool, and that Viola would replace him. In layman's terms, Loken blew his top and began to rampage throughout the Halls - destroying everything in his path. He chased Viola through the titan construction, eventually being tripped into the furnace - dragging her with him. Saving her from an endless fiery torment, Glalin pulled her out and Marina washed off the magma. However, the intense pain was the only price, as Yogg-Saron kept her body from damage. 'Teaching' After a quick return to Stormwind - hypnotising a young Necromancer named Vydul - Viola returned to Deadwind Pass. Riordian gave her a choice of teaching, yet she chose a lesson in Magic. She was sent to an artificial plane, where she was taught by a rather peculiar High Elf - a servant of Riordian. He taught her a spell with which she could fly, yet she couldn't quite use it successfully. Maybe, with a little practise. She was then sent by Riordian to the Dam, where she informed Jale of Ahn'Qiraj in the hopes of spreading it to Glalin. Viola defended Soo-Cha against Lancy, and captured her, outmaneuvering Soo-Cha and taking the captive to Dalaran - hypnotising her and trying to persuade her to overcome her anger. 'Ulduar' The time had come. The combined forces assaulted Ulduar, fighting the Watchers and their creations. The Leviathan was first to fall, followed by the Forgemaster, then Razorscale and finally the Deconstructor - before they took a rest within. Following this, they travelled to the Spark of Creation and defeated Mimiron, then to the Conservatory of Life to defeat Freya. Next was the Clash of Thunder, defeating Thorim and then to the Halls of Winter - defeating Hodir. After they had been defeated, the group travelled down the descent of madness. They fought General Vezax, who corrupted members of the group to fight against their friends, yet he was overwhelmed. Finally, they got to the Old God - Yogg-Saron. He ripped Viola's immortality away from her, revealing he had planted a 'budding seed' to bolster his power enough to break the shackles fully. He then tossed her aside like a banana skin, and fought the raid. Eventually losing, they bore witness to a few historical events - King Llane's assassination, The Lich King torturing an unknown prisoner, and the creation of the Dragon Soul. After this, they saw a short memory of Teron Gorefiend with Yogg-Saron, and then were transported to a planetariums. Where, the stars themselves took shape.. Algalon the Observer had arrived, and he had deemed this planet corrupt. Re-origination was about to commence. This, would not happen, as the Coalition engaged him in combat. He was godlike in combat, destroying mortal attacks without even a glance - inflicting grievous wounds with the snap of a finger. Viola cast illusions of hope over the group, to fill them with vigour and valiance. They charged at Algalon, endlessly assaulting him, and he was eventually struck by a grenade. Seeing such bravery, such hope, such... tenacity where 'perfect' creatures had failed - he cancelled the re-origination. He began a speech on what he had seen in mortals, saying he had spared the planet. He then vanished, saddened by the encounter. Brann and Muradin arrived, passing around loot. Viola had lost much will from the whole ordeal and, receiving nothing, trudged off back to the 'corpse' of Yogg-Saron... where he spoke once more. He was saddened, immensely weakened, and unable to do much. However, in the hopes that she would help him in the future, he asked her for her allegience once more - offering her an amulet, with which she could summon a Tendril. She accepted the amulet, and then deserted him, forever. They would then go on to slay the Assembly of Iron, accessing the database and granting Riordian valuable data about C'Thun. To complete the set of data, they had to go back to Mimiron, who granted a few people requests at information. Viola was not one of them, and then she engaged in a conversation about what to do next with Riordian - heeding yet not paying too much attention to Demetri's warnings. After that was done, she went into the back of Ulduar and, for the first time in a few months, had a good night's sleep. THE END. Or... maybe not. She then returned to Riordian, practising a little more with Malvae. 'Free from Corruption' 'The Ravenmyst Assembly' One day in Dalaran after casing a failed hypnotism on Tiran using a new technique, she spotted Nadlina with a cut throat. Still alive, yet unable to speak, Viola guided her to the hospital and offered her a scroll and quill to write down the appearences of her assailants. Within the hour, Viola had tracked them down - Demetri and Anaria - and had captured Anaria in the back of the Sunreavers' Sanctuary. When preparing to transport her, Demetri arrived and they began a close combat fight - obviously in Demetri's failure. After a claw was stabbed into a shin, a bullet penetrating into Demetri's leg, and harsh words exchanged, they were chased through the portal to Exodar by the Sunreavers. After a day, she met Tanis, as she was unable to take a boat due to taking no money with her. They talked, yet were overhead by Naedan, and Tanis was nearly killed by the group of outlaws for telling Viola information about them. After recovering, Viola came up with a strategy to get herself home and Tanis back with Demetri. The plan, however, relied on Tanis' intellect - causing it to fail, ending with them both being blackmailed into hanging around. They have frequent encounters with Vendesa, and she had frequent confrontations with Demetri, about what is right and other boring crap like that. Malvae found her in Dalaran, whilst she accompanied Demetri in seeking information from Jinalina - who had her mind wiped of the encounter by yours truly. After a brief discussion and mental probe from Malvae, she had explained why she stayed with the Ravenmyst - and he understood, apologizing for his hasty actions. Following this, Viola and Tanis broke into the Violet Citadel's top floor - not so guarded at that time - and allowed Tanis to see his children for the first time, after some cunning tactics and damn hard climbing. Riordian later showed up in Azuremyst, with his own followers, and engaged the Assembly in battle. Viola would 'take out' Soo-cha and Tanis, before teleporting the three of them to her room in Stormwind using a scroll. Demetri was not happy - this being obvious when he raged at her through a mind controlled pawn (Tyriona) and then stabbed her with it. If that wasn't bad enough, a few days later, Vendesa came along and consumed her. He spat her out at Duskwood, before speaking in a rather confusing manner about Riordian and himself, then forcing her to run south into Stranglethorn Vale. 'Penelope and Viola' This was only the beginning of a series of Vendesa-related incidents, all of them negative and aimed towards the taking of her life. Riordian would do nothing about it, as he said they required eachother to survive as opposites. This wouldn't do, though, and eventually - when Tanis allied himself with Vendesa - Viola switched allegiences to help Demetri in a rather spectacular battle which ended in her drowning. Luckily, she was pumped full of water before she actually died. The Hypnotist split herself into two halves. The first, a physical form, yet capable of little to no magic, joined Demetri and became known as Penelope Bronzefoot. Her former enemy created a new identity to shield the character of Viola from being shunned, which was a seductress. After all, she was a Noble. This outer shell masked herself well, as a stereotypical dumb blonde, and created a series of scenarios to convince former friends Tanis and Soo-Cha into believing they weren't the same. Princess Calia was hypnotised in the process. The second half contained her magical trace, her magical power and her 'essence'. It was completely ethereal, and therefore good for hiding from Vendesa. Viola wasn't about to let this facade slip, as she had so many times previously. Class History / Abilities / Info. Magicians, gypsies, and performers, all have been able to dawn the Hypnotist combat class. Specializing in Trickery and Illusionary, the Hypnotist likely would never place their real selves in a battle! Yes, the Hypnotist masters in creating illusions of himself, or others around him, even objects. Dawning from the Human performers in Goldshire, the Hypnotists have quickly been scouted into the military and spread across Azeroth. Specialized officers, they are extraordinary at confusing enemies, and sneaking around. Able cloak themselves in invisibility, quickly create smoke bombs and other trickery tools, and create illusions of themselves, or others, the hypnotist is an enemy not to be reckoned with. Although, they are not known for their raw strength, the hynotist can turn what would seem to be a war, into simply soldiers standing around and dreaming the war all day long. Extremely difficult to capture, let alone kill, the hypnotists roam the land, using their skills to steal, lie, and make ammusement of their enemies confusion. Though their extraordinary ability is thought to be simply magic tricks, it would actually be a combination. With a little bit of arcane magic, skills with tinkering, and perhaps even some alchemical skills, the hypnotist proves to have an amazing plethora of skills and abilities Hypnotists are mainly a arcane magic using class. They can make mirror images, illusions, shackle enemies with arcane shackles or a slow spell. They also are masters of engineering and alchemy, so they also benefit from smoke bombs, perhaps even some small guns and trinkets. They tend not to use very offensive magic like bolts, waves, explosions, and that sort. They specialize in subduing their enemy without actually hurting them, via mind control, confusion, immbolizing, etc etc. Extremely advanced Hypnotists also can lean towards a sort of 'mimic' type battle style, where they can use mirror-magic, you can call it, to mimic their opponents movements, spells, reactions, etc. Their a very cunning and tactical class to play. Though, their still deadly, their not ones for direct battle. For example, with enough illusion, confusion, and a small dagger, a hypnotist can easily place their opponents in a tight spot. Signatures Viola keeps a small black book with her at all times, containing the signatures of all famous or noteworthy people she's met. Here is the list so far, being updated as it goes in chronological order: Arthas Menethil, Jaina Proudmoore, Ordel dé Feúxxe, Kel'Thuzad. Nat Pagle, Nathanos Marris, F. Banks (Fairfbanks), A. Doan (Arcanist Doan), Alexandros Mograine, Tirion Fordring, Brigitte Abbendis, Isillien, Kulthar (thumb mark, he can't write), Anthias Delorlai, Mushi Swiftpaw, R (Romeo), Talis, Zallion, Garrock Dae'mash, Rhonin Redhair, Aylana Everchain, Salentharial Voidheart, Salen, Vun'dau the Talking Talbuk, Jale Auris, Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, Calia Menethil, Greatfather Winter, Puffy (Alive Snowman), Bouldercrag the Rockshaper, Marina Shelley, Eligor Dawnbringer, Grizzlow of the Bilgewater, Grum and Thol (Grum'thol), Celefos Bearheart, Kahrdin Wildhammer, T.Smith (Tiranus Smith), Baralin Coldsorrow, Soo-Cha Trivia - She loves literature of all races, and so is good in the languages Common and Thalassian. - She has never killed anything, and hates killing in general. Her first kill was a Vrykul. See: Voldrune / First kill. - She is possibly one of the only people in existence to know that Lightslayers exist, and Romeo's full name. - Viola has a great fear of being closed in, essentially Claustrophobia. - She keeps her Hypnotism and general nature hidden. No metagaming please. - She, like her Mother, is talented with enchanting. - She is a good Engineer. - She is a mediocre Alchemist. - Her favourite food are chocolate muffins and apples. - Her greatest passion is the mind; it's behaviour and like. - She can sleep with her eyes open and even whilst upright.